Love Story YamaChrome
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Llevame por favor a un lugar que solo estemos tu y yo, ahi tendremos nuestra historia de amor. Songfic con la cancion Love Story YamaChrome


Hola, otra vez soy yo, ahora con otro fic de YamaChrome pero este es especial ya que tiene la canción LOVE STORY de Taylor Swift, así que espero y que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Esta historia es completamente ficticia, todos los nombres y personajes que aparecen a continuación son propiedad de Akira Amano, la Cancion LOVE STORY le pertenece a la sexy Taylor Swift.

Love Story

**We were both young when I first saw you,**

Me acuerdo aun la primera vez que te vi, estabas ahí junto con el Boss y los otros guardianes, esa vez era el enfrentamiento de lo anillos.

**I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.**

Después de lo sucedido, ahí, intente verte, pero no sabia nada de ti, ni tu nombre, ni quien eras, ni que te gustaba hacer, además yo aun era muy tímida, lo único que sabia de ti era que tu eras el guardián de la lluvia.

**I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air.**

Y ahora estoy aquí en este balcón, afuera de la mansión Vongola observando la luna, recordando el pasado que ya paso, nos hicimos adultos y no te volví a ver mas, pero estoy segura que te volveré a ver, esta noche que es mi cumpleaños, tengo el presentimiento que vendrás.

**I see the lights,**

**See the party the ball gowns.**

Entonces volví adentro de la mansión, todo en ella era muy hermoso esta noche ya que la arreglaron especialmente para mi, para que fuese al menos feliz de cumplir años, mi boss y Mukuro-sama están ahí presentes, se que ellos me desean que sea feliz pero, no es así ya que aun tu no estas aquí para cumplirles ese deseo.

**I see you make your way through the crowd,**

**You say hello**

**Little did I know...**

Pero entonces de repente, apareciste haciendo un camino, de entre todos lo invitados, hasta llegar a mi, solo me dijiste: "hola". Luego me sacaste a bailar, mientras bailábamos me decías que me veía muy hermosa esta noche y también me susurraste al oído que me querías, que tanto tiempo sin verme te pareció una eternidad.

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you please don't go, and I said**

Entonces de la nada Ken junto con Chikusa y Fran aparecieron y nos separaron, con la excusa que Mukuro-sama no te quería ver estando cerca de mi; yo no te quería dejar y menos ahora que se que me quieres y ahora solo gritaba tu nombre, y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, no pude evitarlo entonces me solté del agarro que Ken y corrí a abrazarte, antes de que te fueras.

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,**

**I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**its a love story baby, just say yes**

Te dije aun abrazándote: "que no te fueses", "que me quería quedar contigo", entonces tu me susurraste al oído que te viera cuando terminase la fiesta, en las afueras de la mansión Vongola, así que yo asentí y te solté, dejándote ir, esperando a mas tarde encontrarte de nuevo.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quite because we're dead if they know**

**So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while**

**Cause you were Romeo**,

Acabo la fiesta muy tarde y los invitados se retiraban a sus respectivas habitaciones, solo yo fui la que me escabullí, hasta fuera de la mansión como tu me lo dijiste, al estar yo ahí, te encontré, tu estabas enfrente mío, esperándome y sin decir una palabra te me acercaste y me dijiste que fuese contigo, yo acepte y te seguí agarrándote de la. Me llevaste hasta un gran jardín que estaba del otro lado del bosque, ahí me diste un beso y luego me propusiste escapar junto a ti para vivir una vida juntos, lejos de todo esto, lejos de los que no te querían.

**I was a scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**But you were everything to me**

**I was begging you please don't go, and I said**

Acepte de una vez que me lo pediste, pero como toda buena fantasía llega, a su fin. Al parecer la nuestra de escapar juntos se deshizo ya que nos encontraron, Mukuro-sama y los otros que venían con el, de nuevo me apartaron de ti y ahora parece que iba a ser para siempre, ya que Mukuro-sama estaba creo que enojado, por nuestra idea de escapar contigo, asi que el te dijo: "Aléjate de mi pequeña Nagi". Tu lo entendiste de inmediato y le diste la espalda, para irte caminando.

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess**

**Tts a love story baby, just say yes**

Cuando te vi, que te alejabas, no pude controlarme y solo te grite: "Takeshi llévame a un lugar en donde podamos estar solos, yo te estaré esperando, todo lo que hay que hacer es solo tener fe, por favor no te vayas." Pero tu aun así solo miraste hacia atrás y me sonreíste. Luego continuaste tu camino.

**Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is**

**This love is difficult, but its real,**

**Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess**

**Its a love story baby, just say yes, oh**

Luego de esa noche no te vi mas, y en sueños pedía que me salvaras y que me llevaras contigo, sabia que nuestro amor es difícil pero, es real, tanto que no importa esperarte, a que vengas de nuevo y me salves como en sueños.

**I was tired of waiting,**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you is fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

Ya han pasado muchos días desde que te has ido y no se que hacer, me desespera que no estés, aun te estoy esperando, con la esperanza de verte de nuevo.

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think**

Pero un dia, después de tanto tiempo apareciste de nuevo, yo por supuesto que fui corriendo a abrazarte y a decirte lo mucho que te extrañe, tu también me dijiste que me extrañaste y lo mas importante…..

**He fell to the ground, and pulled out a ring**

Te arrodillaste en frente de mi y sacaste un gran anillo de compromiso, yo solo quede muy sorprendida…..

**Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and thats all you know**

**I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress**

**Its a love story baby, just say yes**

**Oh, Oh, Oh**

"Chrome, no, Nagi te casas conmigo?, ya no estarás sola, te protegeré, y no te preocupes mas ya que hable con Tsuna y con Mukuro acerca de esto y me dijeron el si" eso fue lo que me dijiste y claro yo te acepte, y al mes ya nos estábamos casando en una gran catedral y luego me llevaste a ese lugar en donde tanto soñé en donde me dijiste esa noche que me llevarias.

**We were both young when I first saw you**

Aun cuando me acuerdo, de todo esto y ahora en nuestro aniversario 30 de bodas, todo lo que pasamos juntos, fue como ayer. Que tuvimos nuestra Historia de Amor.

**Fin**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC, Y DE VERDAD TE AGRADECERIA QUE ME DIJERAS MEDIANTE UN REVIEW SI QUIERES QUE HAGA OTRO DE YAMACHROME PERO AHORA CON LA CANCION SHE WILL BE LOVED DE MAROON 5.**

**BUENO YA TERMINE DE ESCRIBIR.**

**NOS LEEMOS EN OTRO FIC.**


End file.
